gracias a mi sobrino
by delta3.3
Summary: Sasuke tiene una cita con Sakura la chica mas linda de la universidad, pero su hermano tiene una cena de negocios con su esposa y le dejara cuidando al pequeño Shuishi.. Que hara sasuke al repecto? entren y leean


_**Gracias a mi sobrino**_

No… esto no me puede estar pasando .. claro que no ..debe ser una pesadilla…¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Les diré a mi queridísimo hermano se le ocurrió dejarme a su ''_pequeño retoño''_ para ir a una cena con su esposa ¿acaso no sabia itachi que hoy tenia una cita con la chica mas linda de la universidad? Y lo peor del caso es que ese pequeño demonio parece que me odia ..Si a sus nueve el pequeño Suishi ha hecho innumerables intentos de homicidio hacia mi, bueno creo que exagere un poco, pero si enserio no se porque se le ocurrió, se lo pudo dejar a mi madre pero ella dijo ''_oh, itachi cariño, cuanto lo siento pero tengo que ir a la casa de kushina-san para organizar la fiesta de minato-san'' _ porque rayon a mi madre desde hace un tiempo se lapasa metida en la casa del dobe de Naruto y lo peor del caso es que mi cita es a las 7:30 y ya son las 6:15 en este momento estoy tratando de cambiarle el pañal a ese chiquillo

-niño acaso no te puedes quedar quieto tan solo unos momentos? – que tuve como repuesta, que este niño tomara el polvo antirosaduras y lo apretara en mi cara mas una risa extrema-hey tu ya me fastidiaste- yse me prendió el foco..

Empecemos Sakura (así se llama la chica de la que les hable) es una chica y las chicas saben de bebes y mas cuando están estudiando pediatría, si ella será mi salvación y muy pronto mi novia pero en fin busco su numero de teléfono en mi celular y oprimo la tecla de llamar

_-Hola? _

-Oh, sakura soy yo sasuke

-_ah.. sasuke ya me estoy a punto de salir de mi casa-_

A sobre eso cambio de planes ¿estaría mejor si vienes a mi casa? Lo que pasa es que mi hermano salió a una cena de negocios y pues tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino y necesito la ayuda de alguien y dije ¿Quién mejor que sakura para cuidar bebes? Claro si no te importa

_-Oh sasuke que indo que hayas pensado en mi para cuidara tu sobrino pero…-_

-O puedes yo entiendo no te…

_-Que pensabas que te iba a dejar solo_ _al cuidado de un bebe claro que no, es mas salgo de inmediato para allá-_Fin de la llamada

Ok. Salgo corriendo al baño y me lavo la cara y para quitar los rastros de polvo de mi cara y me cabio de ropa, elegí un pantalón de mezclilla con una camiseta tipo polo azul con unos converse negros.

Estaba apunto de bajar la escaleras cuando recordé que había dejado al pequeño demonio en su cuarto, le puse el pañal , solo Dios sabe como lo hice y baje las escaleras, lo deje en la alfombra del recibidor cogí el teléfono y pedí una pizza, decidí cargar a ese niño porque conociéndolo era capas de tirarse la televisión encima cuando sonó el timbre..casi corrí para llegar a la puerta haciendo que el pequeño se zarandeara y empezara a llorar solo abrí la puerta y esta allí parada con una sonrisa hermosa. Vestía un pantalón entubado con una blusa verde que hacia juego con sus ojos y unas zapatillas converse verdes con agujetas negras.

Este… sasuke-kun me dejaras pasar- oh dios me quede tan embobado viéndola que no la había invitado a pasar.

-oh claro sakura pasa- me hice a un lado para que pasara.

Caminamos hasta la sala cuando me pregunto

-asi que este es el pequeño del que tanto hablabas- suishi la vio con una sonrisa tierna? Wow este niño si que es bipolar- aww pero que tierno-dijo ella- lo podría cargar?

-este amm.. Claro solo que ten cuidado porque ese niño es todo un peligro- sakura sonrió-

- eso es cierto pequeñín? Oh tu tío está mintiendo? – que estaba pensando que yo mentía solo porque ese niño estaba más que tranquilo, estaba por replicar pero tocaron el timbre

- a en un momento regreso- ella asintió solo con la cabeza solte un bufido antes de abrir la puerta, era el repartido de pizza yo solo atine a pagar. Cuando regrese a donde estaban sakura y shuishi el estaba dormido en sus brazos.

-sasuke creo que el pequeñín ya se durmió- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Ah ese pequeño por fin callo- dije acercadme hacia ella para tomar a mi sobrino en brazos y llevarlo a su dormitorio pero valla sorpresa que me lleve cuando note que sakura y yo estábamos demasiado cerca..muy cerca.. cuando estuvimos a punto de cerrar distancia el mini-demonio se estremeció. Ese niño enserio que no me quiere.

-amm seria mejor si lo llevo a su cuarto- dije tratando de no sonar nervioso

-oh..Este…si seria lo mejor – note que estaba muy tensa-

-quisieras a acompañarme… digo solo para que veas el cuarto de suishi-chan- pero que demonios estoy haciendo me estoy poniendo nervioso pero, es imposible después de que casi nos besábamos.

-si claro, porque no?-dij sonriente.. bueno al menos ya esta un poso mas relajada o eso pienso yo.

Llagamos al el cuarto del mi sobrino que para ser de un bebe era muy grande, era de color azul celeste con dibujitos de animales, con una alfombre de plumas de color blanco, al fndo estaba una cuna muy grande de color blanco, en el otro extremo había un armario y a un lado de este había una mesita para donde se visten los bebes, que hacían juago con numerosos animales de peluche y juguetes. demasiados para un bebe

-wow, esto es demasiado grande para un bebe- menciono ella

-cierto, pero tiene unos abuelos demasiado consentidores para mi gusto-ella solo soltó una risita que para mi fue como la de un ángel.

-ne.. sasuke-kun.. y que se siente tener un sobrino es que como tu sabrás yo no tengo hermanos y …

-bueno al principio yo decía es solo un bebe, pero con el tiempo entendí que era mucho mas que eso… aunque a veces este niño me saca de quicio cuando mi hermano me deja cuidándolo… pero a pesar de todo es un miembro de la familia y no me gustaría que cuando yo tuviera los míos alguien los trate mal- sakura estaba callada, como reflexionando le que le decía- hey sakura que pasa?- le pregunte

- que pasa? esto es lo que me pasa que me eh enamore de un chico que pensé que seria un idiota pero hoy me di cuenta de esto y sabes lo que es peor? Que se suponía que yo estuviera pensando esto pero al contrario te lo estoy diciendo y… ah será mejor queme valla- esta a punto de irse cuando le tome del brazo y por inercia la bese.. sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves.. pero por culpa del oxigeno nos tuvimos que separar.

-sakura… yo quisiera… saber… si tu… quisieras… ya sabe …ser mi novia?- le pregunte tratando de que no se notara mi nerviosismo- y que dices?

-saskue-kun yo. claro que quiero ser tu novia!- y nos volvimos a besar pero esa vez no separamos porque mi adorable sobrino se había despertado con el grito de sakura y ahora estaba paradito agarrado de los barrotes de su cuna riendo como de felicidad.

Lo cargue, cuando escuche que habrían la puerta

- Sasuke … ya estamos en casa- grito mi hermano desde abajo. Le di a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios la toma de la mano para ir a recibir a itachi quien se sorprendió cuando vio a Sakura de mi mano- Eh Sasuke-chan ella es tu novia?-

-Si Itachi gracias a mi sobrino- haciendo que suishi saltara en mis brazos y que mi hermano y su esposa Sora junto con Sakura rieran

Después de eso pasaron dos semanas para presentarme a los padres de Sakura y a los mios haciendo nuestro novias oficial.

De eso ya han pasado 4 años los mejores de mi vida diría yo ya que tengo dos meses casado con sakura que esta de espera de dos meses y medio, según el doctor le dijo que seria varon, Shuishi ya tiene cuatro años y es mi sobrino favorito aunque no menosprecio a su pequeña hermana Miku de un año y tres meses que a pesar de su corta edad es muy inteligente y bueno, la madre de Sakura esta hecha una boom de felicidad porque será abuela y mi madre no se diga.

Al final de cuentas toda mi felicidad empezó gracias a mi sobrino

Bueno esta fue una idea rápida que se me vino a la mente cuando estaba cuidando a mi sobrina xD

Bueno espero que le haya gustado

Gracias por leer (se aceptan criticas de todo tipo)


End file.
